thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Quill Comet
Quill Comet is a male citizen from District Nine, employed as a tribute in the Hunger Games through unconventional methods in the year coinciding with his seventh Reaping. He is under ownership of Enraptured Misfit. Please refrain from employing this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. He was created solely for FrostyFire's The Quain Games. 'Profile' Age: He is eighteen years old. Gender: He identifies as male (He/Him) District: He hails from District Nine (Zero, Five) Weapons: Alongside his older brother, Quill has willingly worked in one of his District's wheat crops for eight years of his life in order to aid his many younger siblings and struggling mother, which have turned the sickle into a natural extension of his limbs. Even though not once has the thought crossed his mind, he would encounter very little trouble turning the agricultural tool into a deadly weapon. Personality: From a personal standpoint, Quill is the type of person one could very easily describe as headstrong and deceitful, which is not entirely innacurate. His every move is dictated by his desire to survive, whatever the cost, and it is not past him to lie or step over others in order to ensure the well-being of the few people in the world he would admit to caring about, a group that does not extend well past his family or perhaps a close ally. In addition to being sly and unpredictable, Quill is very easily irritated by people whose views differ from his own, barely even talking at all when he is not arguing with his peers over the way the rebellion should be fought or the questionable antics of the Capitol and its citizens, whom he greatly despises as a result of his mother's own personal views and experiences. confident, attractive ㅡ describe Quite predictably, underneath the tough way in which he carries himself, resides a sentimental and touch starved young man. Quill has always longed for meaningful connections, however, he lacks the faintest idea of how to go about it. Under his impression, these feelings, if potentially nurtured, could place a damper in his strict worth ethic, thus getting in the way of his family and their only source of income, something Quill would never allow happen. Thus, he has learned from experience a way to bottle up his emotions over extended periods of time, channeling them towards appropriate moments, such as a fight or a heated argument. Quill's unwavering reluctance to communicate his feelings has caused him a great deal of suffering throughout his teenage years, although not one thing about the confident and smug front he's used to putting up would imply this. However, should a person close enough to him pay attention, they are very likely to notice this weakness, as Quill himself would deem it. When it comes to his underlying struggles with loneliness and identity, Quill is very careful, neatly concealing his issues underneath a confident attitude, which, for the matter, is quite convincing. He is also very careful, for the years of hardships he has endured in District Nine have ensured he would never slip up and allow his feelings to get in the way of what matters most to him at the present moment, whatever that may be. The easiest way to Quill's heart is through honesty and compassion, for only then would he allow himself to open up and embrace himself for all he is. Strengths: Coordination, Physical strength, Quick reflexes (Explain.) Weaknesses: Swimming, Climbing, Survival in the wilderness (Explain.) Appearance: Fear: Token: Quill owns no token. 'Backstory ' |-| Background= weee |-| Guidelines= woooo 'Additional Information' Quill3.jpg Quill2.jpg Quill1.jpg * Marital Status: Single * Sexual Orientation: Homosexual * Habits: * Hobbies: * Vices: 'Notes' * Quill is ambidextrous. Over the course of his years spent threshing and reaping grain crops with curved blades, he injured himself, particularly his hands, very commonly, something that forced him to adapt to using either one of his hands in order to execute his job and ensure his family's survival. * Quill is a reworked version of Lolita Delrose. As such, many key points of her character have been incorporated into Quill's background. * idk what the hell im doing i hope laying a base form out will help motivate me but for now this is very much a work in progress Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Enraptured Misfit Category:Enraptured Misfit's Tributes Category:District 9 Category:Reaped Category:Unfinished Category:18 year olds